My God Has Nine Tails
by James Tuddrussell
Summary: Fire is neither good nor evil, it is a force of nature: A beast of black embers and golden flame. Which path will the Priest of the Nine Tails take? AU, character death. -Rewrite underway-
1. Chapter 1

My God Has Nine Tails

Prologue: Dark Genesis

In the beginning, there was formless perfection. An abyss of fire, anger, blood, and teeth: A nine tailed Beast, formed of chaos and madness. It saw that It was alone, and despaired. For who will cower before Its might?

In Its rage, the great Beast breathed fire into the heavens and thus the stars were born. Every star that the Beast created caused Its mighty form to wither. For each star was made of Its fire, Its **power**, and the Beast _was_ Its fire.

Any one star was as a grain of sand to the beast, but the sky is an ocean with a size beyond imagining and required a beach near as large. The Beast grew weary, as the effort of filling the heavens with glorious fire had weakened It.

With Its work done for the moment, the great Beast slumbered. As It slept Its flesh turned to ash, and the pain caused It to weep. The flesh and tears of the mighty Beast formed the land and seas. From Its blood, which flowed endless without flesh to hold it at bay, arose the many plants and creatures that inhabit our world.

Some creatures, cunning as they were, stole a portion of the sleeping Beast's fire. Its power burned through their veins, and made them like unto the Beast.

For this transgression their souls were bound into service. The still sleeping Beast, having no need for servants, granted them to the humans. For they were the only creatures of the land, sea, or air that did not steal Its fire.

As the humans prospered, the other creatures grew bitter and resentful. Eventually the Tailed Ones, who were the original creatures to taste the fire, banded together to slay the great Beast.

Tanuki, cleverest of the Tailed Ones, knew that they could never defeat the still sleeping Beast. For, even at rest, he was mightier than they. Tanuki spoke with the most powerful of the Tailed Ones, he convinced them that they could win if they stole more fire.

Not willing to risk waking the Beast just yet, they fought the weaker tailed beasts and stole their fire. These weaker Tailed Beasts lost their great tails of fire, but nothing that touches fire is free of its mark.

The lesser beasts bore these marks with pride, for fire is a boon from the heavens: It brings light, warmth, nourishment, safety, and cleansing.

The greater beasts now bore many tails, some more than others. The Tanuki, who was neither brave nor ambitious, had only one tail. The Snake, swift and cunning, had nine. For in his hubris, the Snake saw himself as equal to the Beast.

The night before they were to slay the Beast the greater beasts celebrated raucously, and partook of much alcohol. Their singing was so loud that it disturbed the Beast's slumber. Tanuki saw this, but the drink had gone to his head, so he goaded them to sing louder anyway.

The drink had given him so much confidence, that he felt that nothing could stop them. He sang to them of Snake's many tails, and how fighting together they had the strength to do anything. He sang of the glory of battle, and of freedom from the humans.

The humans heard Tanuki's song, and saw the Beast's fitful slumber. Thinking quickly, the humans went to the disgraced lesser beasts and pleaded with them for aid. The lesser beasts were pleased to see their masters bow before them, and were quick to forge contracts with them.

The contracts freed them from slavery, and made them allies instead. The humans would grant the lesser beasts offerings of blood and fire, and they and their descendants would fight for them as warriors. The lesser beasts knew that the humans had no fire, and thus could not provide proper offerings.

However, one human knew better. This human was called the Sage, and he knew the secret of fire. He gathered his fellow humans from all across the continent. The sun rose behind him as he walked before the leaders of the many nations.

He placed a piece of wood in a metal bowl filled with dry grass. He took a small hand spade he sharpened for battle, and began twirling it on top of the wood as if he were drilling into it. Eventually smoke began rising, and an ember was born: A tiny spark of fire.

He blew on this spark, and fanned a roaring fire for all to see. He lifted the bowl of fire above his head, and humanity was silent. He spoke quietly, but all could hear him. He told them all of the three things needed for a fire: Breath, fuel, and heat.

He told them that their spirits can provide that heat. Their bodies can be that fuel, and their minds can be that breath. He taught them how to work their bodies until they were as wood, how to hone their minds until they were as the mighty north wind, and how to make their spirits burn like the heavens.

The Sage, in his unearthly wisdom, realized that humans were born of fire. As are all things, and thus the fire was in them all along. With their new found fire, the humans rode the lesser beasts into battle against the greater beasts.

Working together the lesser beasts and the humans overwhelmed the greater beasts. For all their combined might, the humans and lesser beasts could only stay the greater beasts' advance toward the slumbering Beast.

The dust worked up by the fighting gave Snake enough cover to sneak away, he approached the Beast and bit him. The Beast awoke and roared in pain, weakened by the poison the Beast shrunk further. Becoming just a bit larger than the Snake.

Snake, upon seeing his work gloated loudly, which ended the battle between the creatures. The Beast snarled, and showed Its teeth to the world. It told Snake that although It was no bigger than he, and had no more tails than he, It was still his better.

Snake preened smugly, he questioned how this could be the case. The Beast smirked darkly, and captured the Snake beneath Its paws. The Beast then answered his question by tearing off his head and eating it.

The Beast tore off each tail, and scattered them to the elements. One for fire, one for earth, one for wind, one for water, one for lightning, one for yin, one for yang, and one for yin-yang. The last tail, he granted to the humans.

The Beast spoke to everyone, It told them that Its job was done and that It will sleep no more until it is time for It to sleep eternal. It then named Itself Fox, and wandered off.

The humans began fighting over the tail. The Sage, seeing this, cast the tail into the heavens where it became the moon: A divine symbol of the Will of Fire.


	2. Chapter 2

My God Has Nine Tails

Chapter One: A Temple for the Soul

The Hokage was clearing the char from his pipe as Kakashi entered. Looking up from the small bag of tobacco he was fiddling with, the Third smiled at him. "Ah, Kakashi. I trust this is about the matter we spoke of earlier?"

The Copy Ninja put away his book and nodded. "There was an uneven number of graduates this year, so I suppose I'll be taking Sasuke as a lone apprentice." The Hokage shook his head, and lit his pipe.

He puffed a bit, then let out a smooth line of smoke. "There was a last minute addition, it seems that Naruto was promoted in the field." Kakashi's eye narrowed at that. "Field promotion? Pardon me, but the last time I checked we were not at war."

The Hokage nodded. "Unusual circumstances were involved, the Chuunin sensei Mizuki betrayed the village. He convinced young Naruto to steal the scroll of sealing, apparently as some sort of Genin advancement test. To make a long story short, Naruto figured out the ruse with the help of the other academy sensei and he apprehended the traitor."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. "How did an academy dropout take a Chuunin down single handed?" The Hokage laughed amusedly, remembering the blood bath from the night before. "I wouldn't exactly describe attacking someone with over sixty shadow clones as _single handed_."

Kakashi leaned into his hand. "Sixty? Hmm, that's quite a lot." The Hokage sat for a bit, smoking his pipe. He took a deep breath and let the smoke drift out his nose. "There's something you need to know about him. He's... Perhaps it would be better to tell the story from the beginning."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair. "In Naruto's first year at the academy, he had a mishap during chakra training. He used far too much chakra, which nearly fried his coils and left him bedridden with chakra exhaustion. He was in a coma for nearly six weeks, and I believe he came into contact with the Nine Tailed Fox during that time."

He looked Kakashi in the eyes, and continued. "It changed him. He became vicious, blood-thirsty, and aggressive. He was like a wild animal, but he was not malicious or antagonistic. So I allowed him to remain free, as long as he was not a threat to the village."

It was then that the Hokage looked almost remorseful. "I had him pushed into some unsavoury activities, as a way to turn his insatiable lust for blood and violence into something productive. He took to street fighting and other such competitions like a duck to water. He's mellowed over the years, and I feel he's ready to shoulder the responsibilities of a shinobi."

Kakashi frowned deeply. "I suppose you would want him to be more than just a random thug. Any ideas on how I should approach him?" The Hokage nodded. "I do, but it would be better for you to figure it out on your own. I recommend you see one of his matches, he'll be fighting in the pit at Old Man Daisuke's Bar in a few hours."

Kakashi nodded, and excused himself. He walked around the village for a while, and eventually found the bar. He looked around, it wasn't often he found himself in the seedier parts of town. He smelled blood, and lots of it.

He walked into the bar, and was led into the back room. When he arrived he saw the fight was about to begin. The announcer smiled widely, and waved his arm toward the ring. "In the red corner we have Iron-fist Uzumaki, five time lightweight champion! In the blue corner is the up-and-comer Kenichi the Vagabond!" The crowd cheered wildly.

Naruto cracked his neck a bit, and smiled. He was wearing an orange and black keikogi with the sleeves ripped off, and wraps around his hands and feet. The kanji for iron fist was emblazoned on his back. Kenichi was somewhat large, and wore a ratty brown coat and traveller's hat.

The referee stepped into the ring and began his monologue. "You all know the rules: Fight 'til you can't no more, and don't die." He then signalled the fight to start. The two fighter's bowed to each other.

Kenichi started the fight by dashing form his corner and pulling out a longer than average bo staff. Nine feet by Naruto's reckoning, and he swung it around like it weighed nothing. Naruto blocked the first blow with his forearm, and deflected it upward. While Kenichi was stunned Naruto grabbed onto the middle of the staff and kicked upward, shattering it.

Kenichi snarled at him, and attacked with the newly made spear. Naruto threw his half behind him, and charged at his opponent. He grabbed the spear that Kenichi stabbed at him with, and spun with the force of the attack. Naruto used the momentum to slam his elbow into Kenichi's back.

The force knocked Kenichi's hat off, and caused him to bite his lip. He wiped his mouth and spat. "Good hit kid, good hit." Naruto smirked, and got into a modified horse stance. Kenichi ran towards him and jabbed at him with his spear. Naruto grabbed his arm and used the momentum to throw him backwards. When Kenichi was halfway over him, Naruto used the force of his entire body to thrust Kenichi's arm back into his face.

Kenichi staggered backward, and Naruto flipped forward and thrust his palms into his stomach. As Kenichi doubled over in pain Naruto grabbed onto his coat, and he pulled him into a vicious knee-strike to the face.

The referee called the fight, and Naruto beamed as he heard the crowd chant his name. Kakashi laughed from his vantage point. An old man nearby asked why he was laughing. "I've never seen anybody use yoga in a fight, and I've seen a lot of fights." The old man laughed as well. "That's Uzumaki for you, he's crazy like that. Good kid though, he's turned down more money than most folk make in a lifetime!"

Kakashi smirked "Oh?" The old man nodded. "Some of the seedier types will pay good money to rig a fight, but that kid has never taken any of them up on it. Says that the fight is pay enough, but if you ask me I say he does it for the attention. He laps up those cheers like a starving pup, he does! Look at him down there, that _ham_!"

Naruto walked out of the ring, bowing to the crowd and smiling like a loon. Naruto walked over to the old man and Kakashi. He smiled at the old man. "Hey Daisuke, does that fight cover my tab or what?" Daisuke nodded, and patted him on the back. "It's a shame you'll be leaving us kid, I hope I get to see you fight again before I croak!"

Naruto laughed good naturedly "Aw, old man you'll never die! As long as there's people with deep wallets and empty heads, you'll be there with a smile on your lips and a hand in their pockets!" Daisuke ruffled his hair ruefully, then shooed him away. "There's a bottle of chug and a coupon for Ichiraku's in the usual place!"

The old man looked around for the Jounin a bit, but never found him.

Kakashi followed Naruto to Ichiraku, and approached him. Naruto ordered six bowls of assorted meat and a glass of amazake. Kakashi sat next to him and ordered a bowl of ramen and some warm sake.

The two ate in peace, when they were done Naruto looked at him questioningly. Kakashi smiled. "I saw your fight, you were good. Very good." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I keep telling you bastards, I don't want your money. Besides, I'm going legit. Gonna be a ninja, I am! Tell your Oyabun he can shove it."

Kakashi brought his hands up, and pointed to his headband. Naruto looked up frowned thoughtfully. "Ah, I suppose you were checking me out. So you're going to be my Jounin sensei, right?" Kakashi nodded. "Nothing's set in stone just yet, but most likely. I will give the Hokage my recommendation in your honour, but I need to ask a few things first."

Naruto nodded, and motioned for him to continue. "Why do you want to be a ninja?" Naruto frowned and spun around on his stool for a bit. "I suppose it's because I have begun to think of Konoha as more than a prison, it's home now. Daisuke, Teuchi, Ayame, the old men in the park that play othello with me, the Inuzuka, heck even the Hokage... They are my pack, my _family_. If I can do something that will keep them safe and happy then I will do it, and if I get to beat up some thugs along the way... Well, that's the egg on my ramen!"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Walk with me kid. I have one last question, and I can't ask you here." The two walked off until they were near a small bridge. Kakashi leaned on the railing, and Naruto sat on the ledge.

Kakashi looked up at the sunset. "The Kyuubi, tell me about it." Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment, and he looked up at him. "The Fox taught me many things. It told me of fire and blood. Of our beginnings, and of our destiny... It showed me a way of being that is like no other. It showed me the Path of Nine Tails, and for that I am grateful. I'm pledged to be Its disciple."

Kakashi steeled himself, and let none of his emotions show. "Why do you serve the Beast?" Naruto smiled creepily. "Why do you serve the Hokage? I don't serve anyone, I am my own highest authority. I live by my own command."

Kakashi looked down at him. "What is your allegiance: To the village or the Beast?" Naruto laughed. "Neither, weren't you listening? I owe my allegiance to no one. I fight for myself, and for my family. If doing so means working in defence of Konoha, as a whole, then so be it. Though, I would never betray the village if that's what your asking. When I accepted this headband I made a promise to uphold the code of the Leaf Ninja, and to strive for nothing else than to burn with the Will of Fire."

Naruto pointed at his headband for emphasis. "The Fox Itself told me that if I ever broke my word, he would eat my soul. I promised to serve the village as a ninja. The only promise I made the Fox was the pact of blood and fire. He lets me use his chakra, and I give him offerings of blood. It matters not where the blood comes from."

Kakashi remembered the fight, specifically when his opponent bit his lip. The smile on Naruto's face was feral and hungry.

Kakashi told Naruto that he believed him, and with that he left. The Jounin thought long and hard about what he said, in the morning the Third Hokage found a scroll with Kakashi's recommendation for Naruto.

The note at the bottom said that Naruto was like a stray mutt, vicious and sickly... But if shown kindness and fed well, they show a fierce loyalty that has no equal.

If there's one thing Kakashi knows, it's how to whip dogs into shape.


End file.
